chillfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:BlurayOriginals/Chillverse 2.0: The Universe
Get your body ready. Here it comes. Every single location that will be featured in Chillverse 2.0 Done *Sonic the Hedgehog *Sonic the Hedgehog 2 *Sonic the Hedgehog CD *Sonic the Hedgehog 3 & Knuckles *Sonic Adventure *Sonic Adventure 2 *Sonic Heroes *Shadow the Hedgehog *Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) *Sonic Unleashed *Sonic the Hedgehog 4: Episode I *Sonic the Hedgehog 4: Episode Metal *Sonic the Hedgehog 4: Episode II *Sonic Colors *Sonic Generations *Sonic Lost World *Sonic the Hedgehog (Game Gear) *Sonic the Hedgehog 2 (Game Gear) *Sonic Chaos *Sonic Triple Trouble *Sonic Labyrinth *Sonic Blast *Tails Adventure *Tails' Skypatrol *Sonic Pocket Adventure *Sonic Advance *Sonic Advance 2 *Sonic Battle *Sonic Advance 3 *Sonic Rush *Sonic Rivals *Sonic Rush Adventure *Sonic Rivals 2 *Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood *Sonic the Hedgehog Spinball *Sonic Drift 2 *Knuckles' Chaotix *Sonic 3D Blast: Flickies Island *Sonic the Fighters *Sonic R *Sonic Shuffle *Sonic Riders *Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity *Sonic Free Riders To be Accounted For Chaos Dimension Mobius Note: Emerald Ocean has a parallel to the Atlantic/Pacific United Federations *Central City (contains Sonic Battle version) *San Francisco (City Escape & Mission Street) *Golden Gate Bridge (Radical Highway) *Route 101 (Route 101, Route 280) *Westopolis (contains Lethal Highway) *Death Ruins *Empire City *Neon Nights (Night Babylon) *Central Lab (Library) *Route 99 Chao World *Chao Garden *Chao Kindergarten *Leaf Forest *Terror Town **Hang Castle **Mystic Mansion (contains Terror Hall and Mystic Haunt) **Cryptic Castle **Dark Valley Metropolis *Iron Ruin *Aquatic Mine *Blue Ridge *Metropolis Speedways Station Square *Emerald Coast *Casinopolis *Twinkle Park *Speed Highway *Chao Garden *Sunset Train Station (Sunset Park) Mystic Ruins *Emerald Town (contains Emerald Beach) *Windy Valley *Chao Garden *Echidna Temple/Lost World *Meta Junglira *Holy Summit Prison Island *White Jungle *White Cave *Green Forest *Green Cave *Iron Gate *Security Hall *Prison Lane *Metal Harbor *Weapons Bed *Metal Depot *Dynamite Plant Monopole *Grand Metropolis *Metal City *HEXAeco Power Plant (Power Plant) *City Course *Megalo Station *Botanical Kingdom *MeteorTech Premises *Aquatic Capital *Megalo Factory (Final Factory) *Gigan Rocks *Crimson Crater Soleanna *Wave Ocean *Castle Town *New Castle Town (New City) *Dusty Desert *White Acropolis *Castle Town Train Station (Radical Train) *Soleanna Jungle (Tropical Jungle) *Kingdom Valley Flickies' Island *Green Grove *Rusty Ruin *Spring Stadium *Diamond Dust *Volcano Valley Apotos *White Windmill Island (contains Flower Street, Bell Square, Windmill Coast Street, Cafe Terrace, Apotos' Sacred Shrine) *Blue Coast Seaside Islands *Seaside Hill *Ocean Palace (contains Road Rock) *Seaside Course (racing locale) *Sea Gate Spagonia *Spagonia Tower (Clock Tower) *Spagonia University *Named locations from the point-and-click HUB world of the Wii/PS2 version: *Main Street *Baker Street *Aqueduct Street *Pickle Lab *Back Alley *Spagonia's Sacred Shrine Resort Island (combined with Dolphin Resort) *Radical City *Regal Ruin *Reactive Factory *Radiant Emerald * Rocky Ridge Mazuri *The Hunters Home *The Lookout Tower *Shop *Holy Tree *Mazuri's Sacred Shrine *Serene Savannah (contains Clay Castle/Savannah Citadel/Rainy Savanna) South Island *Green Hill (contains Balloon Panic) *Splash Hill *Green Hill Falls (Bridge Zone) *Turquoise Hill *Marble Jungle (Jungle Zone; contains Marble Zone) *Spring Yard *Wrath Volcano (Red Volcano; contains Hot Crater) *Lost Labyrinth (Labyrinth Zone) **Labyrinth Ruins (Aqua Planet Zone; contains Tidal Plant) *Gigapolis (contains Star Light City) **Star Light Ridge *Peace Beach (Neo Green Hill) Yellow Desert *Sand Ocean (contains Oil Desert and Oil Ocean) *Hidden Base *Death Chamber (Death Chamber/Egg Quarters) *Pyramid Desert *Pyramid Cave *Oasis Ruins (Blue Marine) *Never Lake *Frontier Canyon Holoska *Cool Edge Village *Storage Area *Food Storage Area *Central Bonfire *Family Home *Holoska's Sacred Shrine Chun-nan *Dragon Road *Po's Sushi (Restaurant) *Lantern Herbal Shop *Waterflow Way *Street Bench *The Back Gate *Chun-nan's Sacred Shrine Carnival Island *Casino Center (Casino Night) *Carnival City (Carnival Nighty) *Casino Park *Bingo Highway *Casino Ring *Pinball Match *Casino Course *Circus Park *Casino Street *White Park *Cyber Track *Sky Park Splash Canyon *Red Canyon Shamar *Arid Sands *Outside the Palace *The Merchants home *Palm tree Square *Back Alley *Pickle Lab *Food Market *Main Thoroughfare *Shamar's Sacred Shrine *Sand Ruins *Dark Desert *Forgotten Tomb Carnival Island 2 *Tropical Resort *Wisp Wonderland (Planet Wisp based local) *Game Land *Aquarium Park *Asteroid Coaster *Terminal Velocity (As a ride) *Casino Paradise *Music Plant *Toy Kingdom *Sweet Mountain *Starlight Carnival West Side Island *Emerald Hill *Chemical Plant *Aquatic Ruin (contains Sylvania Castle) *Hill Top Mountain (Hill Top Zone; contains Sky High) *Mystic Cave *West Side Underground (Under Ground Zone) *Oasis City (Aqua Lake Zone) *New Green Hill (Green Hills Zone) *Gimmick Mountain *Great Turquoise Hill Adabat *Adabatian Jungle (Jungle Joyride) *Shallow Waters *Central Pier *Boat House *Village Entrance *Adabat's Sacred Shrine (Sonic the Werehog) Mount Mobius *Toxic Caves/Pools *Mt. Mobius Volcano (Lava Powerhouse) *Quack Cave Cocoa Island *Poloy Forest (contains Rail Canyon Area) *Padon Tunnels (Volcanic Tunnel) *Poloy Mountain *Great Poloy Mountain (Polly Mountain 2) *Lake Rocky *Brocco Caves (Cave Island and Green Island; contains RuinWood Area) *Caron Forest Angel/Onyx Island *Angel Jungle (contains Forest Falls) *Hydro City *Marble Garden *Ice Paradise (contains Robotnik Winter (absorbed into Twinkle Snow), Ice Mountain, Crystal Mountain, Twinkle Snow and Ice Cap) *Mushroom Hill *Sandopolis/Sand Hill (contains Colosseum Highway) *Red Mountain/Lava Reef *Altar Emerald *Hidden Palace (Sonic 2 and 3 & Knuckles) *Sky Sanctuary *Chao Ruins *Sunset Hill *Angel Ruins (Chaos Angel) Independant Locations (Belong to no Country) Isolated Island *Botanic Base *Speed Slider *Amazing Arena *Techno Tower *Marina Madness Pumpkin Canyon *Pumpkin Hill *Sky Rail *Dry Lagoon *Wild Canyon *Rail Canyon *Bullet Station (contains Mad Express) Babylon Garden *Babylon Dimension *Sky Road *Astral Babylon Little Planet *Palmtree Panic *Collision Chaos *Tidal Tempest *Quartz Quadrant *Wacky Workbench *Stardust Speedway Black Comet *Comet Cove (Final Haunt) Lost Hex *Windy Hill *Desert Ruins *Tropical Coast *Frozen Factory *Silent Forest *Sky Road *Lava Mountain *Hidden World Planet Wisp *? White Space Center of Time Disruption Dimension Labyrinth of Immortality Labyrinth of Invincibility Labyrinth of Life Labyrinth of Invisibility Sol Dimension Southern Island *Leaf Storm Forest (Leaf Storm) *Whale Point *Sunset Forest Enic *Water Palace *Blizzard Peaks *Aurora Icefield *Frozen Forest Sky Island (Sky Babylon) *Pirates Island TBA *Mirage Road Altitude City (Altitude Limit) *Dead Line (Gravity Chambers) Machine Labyrinth Island (Machine Labyrinth) Miscellanous Islands *Carnival Utopia (Night Carnival) *Coral Cave *Haunted Ship *Neon Palace *Desert Road Ifrint's Dimension *Chaotic Inferno *Magma Rift Twilight Cage *Kron Colony *N'rrgal Colony *Zoah Colon *Voxai Colony Beta/Alpha Maginaryworld Exception Realm A place between all dimension: Chaos, Serenity, Fire, Electricity, Wind, Technology, Water, Earth, Ice and Grass. Holds the Jeweled Sceptor TBA *Aquatic Base *Digital Circuit *Glyphic Canyon (contains Sky Troops)\ *Sky Canyon *Colosseum *Unknown (Sonic Rush) *Death Yard *Meteor Base *Huge Crisis *The Machine *Final Showdown *Milky Way *Panic Puppet (The Final Fight) *Gene Gadget *Flying Carpet *Canyon Cruise Trivia *The Sol Dimension's version of Apotos "Enic" is taken from the world "Hellenic" a word relating to classical Greek culture, in reference to how the buildings in Water Palace, Apotos and Blue Coast all look like they were inspired by ancient Greek architecture. *Huge Crisis has been relocated to CV1.1 Category:Blog posts